Aldnoah Zero: Lord Protector of the Vers Empire
by duked
Summary: This is an alternative version of episode 24 in an AU. In this version Asseylum has an older cousin, who is the son of the emperor's only daughter. Despite not being the heir to the throne and having no desire in becoming the heir, he will do whatever is necessary for the prosperity of the Vers Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is an alternative ending of the last episode of Aldnoah Zero season 2. I was quite unsatisfied with the outcome, therefore I will introduce my oc, who will have quite an impact on the story.

This story is my first fanfic and my oc are the only things I own from Aldnoah Zero or Legend of the Galactic Heroes.

* * *

**On board a massive battleship after princess Asseylum's speech**

"You are a good person Asseylum, but you are a bad politician," commented a young man around twenty years old with blond hair.

"Peace is something worth striving for, but you can't just ask for peace and hope it comes to you by itself. For that too much blood has already been shed on both sides."

"Are all my forces in position?"

"Yes your highness, all units are in in position, awaiting your orders," answered a communication officer.

"Well then, let the show begin. All ships decloak, transfer all energy to weapons and shields and open fire."

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**On the bridge of the Deucalion**

"Captain, there is a massive energy wave incoming from the portside," exclaimed Yutaro.

"What?"

Suddenly multiple explosions erupted around them and even the massive ship was shaken violently.

"Captain, we have just lost contact to several of our Kataphrakts and shuttles," shouted Kisaki.

"What is happening here? What's about Inko, Innaho, Yuki and the others?" asked Nina desperately.

"Don't worry Nina. I still have their signals, so they are okay," Kisaki tried to reassure her.

"Captain, I'm detecting multiple objekts on radar there from where this energy wave came from."

Captain Magbaredge looked to her left and asked herself "Who are those and where are they coming from?"

**In the control room of the moonbase**

There was an eerie silence.

"What has just happened?" asked a very confused Count Troyard.

"We are detecting seven large ships closing in on the UFE forces flank," answered a soldier.

"Count Troyard, there is a priority transmission on all Vers frequencies," exclaimed another soldier.

"Let me see the transmission."

A well-known face was seen on-screen, but no one expected to see this face here in the Earth Sphere.

In this moment Slaine Troyard didn't know, if he saw the face of his savior or of his executioner.

**On the bridge of the battleship**

"Your Highness, we have hit all the targetted areas. Various enemy units were destroyed," reported an ordnance officer.

"Well done. Put me through to all Vers forces."

"Yes your Highness."

After a few seconds the communications were established.

"You can speak now your Highness."

"This is Prince Valerius speaking to all Vers forces. By the orders of the Emperor I'm taking command of all Vers forces in the Earth Sphere. Acknowledge."

"Establish a direct communication link to the moonbase. I want to talk to Count Troyard."

Count Troyard's image appeared on a screen.

"Greetings Count. I'm sure you have no problem in following the Emperor's order and giving me full authority over all forces, or do you?" The last three words were uttered in a silky tone full of menace that simply screamed 'Say yes and you are done for'.

Slaine flinched, hesistated and was feeling as if he was sweeting bullets.

But after a few seconds he drew himself up to his full height and answered with an unfazed expression.

"I have no problem following your orders, your Highness."

"That's good to hear. I expect your loyalty."

With these words the connection was cut.

"This went better than I expected."

'He hasn't changed that much from our last encounter, briefly before Asseylum's departure. But I can see much regret and despair in his eyes.'

Valerius's train of thought was interupted by the announcement of a communication officer.

"Your Highness, we are receiving acknowledgements from all Vers forces including the Orbital Knights except for the forces under Count Mazuurek."

'This means Asseylum's message was broadcasted from his Landing Castle. Knowing his character from the past I can not imagine any other reason for him not complying with my orders,' Valerius concluded.

"That's unimportant now".

"Send my instructions to all the other forces and commence operations."

"Yes, your Highness," everyone chorused.

"Soon this war will come to an end one way or another," Valerius muttered scarcely audible.

* * *

**Character Profile of Prince Valerius:  
**

**Full name: Valerius Vers von Lohengramm**

**Age: 23 years**

**Appearance: Imagine Reinhardt von Lohengramm before he became emperor**

**Father: Alexander von Lohengramm**

**Mother: Relena Vers von Lohengramm**

**Paternal grandfather: Reinhardt von Lohengramm**

**Paternal grandmother: Hildegard von Lohengramm**

**Maternal grandfather: Rayregalia Vers Rayvers  
**

**Twin sister: Annerose Vers von Lohengramm**

**Maternal uncle: Gilzeria**

**Cousins: Asseylum Vers Allusia, Lemrina Vers Envers  
**

**Fiancée: Countess Westfalen**

**Best friend: Siegfried Kircheis**

**Little back story:**

**His paternal grandfather came from an old noble family and possesed a huge fortune as well as tremendous skills in management, which were essential in the cration of the Vers Empire. Besides he and the Emperor were childhood friends.**

**The families were close so their children grew up together and when ******his best friend's son asked for the hand of the Emperor's only daughter in marriage he ********had no problem entrusting her to him and bestowed on his new son-in-law the rank of Archduke. Moreover****** their union cemented the alliance between the two most powerful families of the Vers Empire.**

**At about the time Valerius and his sister were born the relationship between his mother and her brother had deteriorated to the point that they barely talked with each other. The reason was their dispute about the future of the Vers Empire. She and her husband wanted to expand into the Asteroid Belt and the Jupiter Sphere and use the unclaimed resources for the well-being of their people. Her brother in contrast wanted to claim the resources of Earth for the Vers Empire, because in his opinion it would be much quicker despite the conflict.**

**Therefore while his parents were busy building the first Vers colony in the Jupiter sphere Valerius and his sister ****spent the first years of their lives mostly in the care of their grandparents.**** But after their parents had completed the first colony, they spent half the year with their parents.**

* * *

**Please read and review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**On board one of the Landing Castles around Earth**

"Finally Prince Valerius is leading us into battle and not some lowborn Terran," commented a Count.

"We have received and decoded his highness's instructions and we are in ideal position for an assault on one of the target areas," noted a soldier.

"Then we will execute his orders without delay for the glory of the Vers Empire," ordered the Count with an evil grin on his face.

"For the Vers Empire," was yelled in chorus.

**On another Castle near the moonbase**

"What are we going to do?" asked a confused soldier.

"We will follow his Highness's orders," declared the Count.

"But didn't the Princess just ordered us to stop the fight?"

"She did, but there is no guarantee that her message was authentic. It could be an enemy trick. By contrast I can see the enemy and Prince Valerius's forces right in front of me, so this is definitely no trick. Therefore will believe what's directly in front of me first."

"Yes, you are absolutely right sir."

"His Highness has ordered us to attack the enemy's flank, therefore launch all fighters and Kataphrakts."

**Space near the moonbase**

"Count Barouhcruz, you have also acknowledged Prince Valerius's authority, am I right?" asked Harklight, but that was more a statement than a serious question.

"What do you think? I always say you shouldn't try to fight an Olympian Sandstorm and Prince Valerius is the personification of said storm if you become his enemy."

"Yes you are right. Besides his orders for us to fall back and create a defensive line around the moonbase and leave him and the Orbital Knights deal with the enemy is something I can live with," remarked the young knight.

**Somewhere on Earth**

"What are we supposed to do Countess?" asked a soldier.

"We are in none or even close to any of his Highness' target areas, therefore we will take defensive positions and await further instructions as ordered."

'Besides this order doesn't contradict Princess Aseylum's order either,' thought the Countess.

**Count Mazuurek's Landing Castle**

"Why? Why are they still fighting?" asked a desperate Asseylum.

"It seems like Prince Valerius has taken full control the Vers Armed Forces and of the battle," Klancain noted.

"Why is he doing this? Why doesn't he stop the fight?"

"Because he knows that it's impossible to stop a battle in which both sides are eager to destroy each other your Highness," stated Count Mazuurek.

"There is no way our forces can disengage safely without risking an attack being shoot down by the UFE."

"People will follow those, who can bring order into chaos. This is something Prince Valerius has told me once and this battle is chaos in its purest form."

"I think he is trying to end this battle by winning it with the least amount of bloodshed possible. Especially on our side I hope."

"It's not in our hands anymore I'm afraid. All we can do now is watching and waiting for the battle to end. Hopefully in our favor," commented Count Mazuurek.

Asseylum fixed her gaze at the battle again and was in deep thoughts. When she made her speech she was confident in her ability to stop the war and make peace with Earth. She was even willing to take someone she could tolerate but didn't love as her betrothed to strengthen her position. But now her plan was falling to pieces right in front of her and the feeling fo powerlessness returned.

**Prince Valerius's flagship**

"Lauch our Kataphrakts. Attack in phalanx formation. Our objective is the encirclement of the enemy."

"Contact Captain Konev," ordered the Prince.

"Your Highness," Captain Konev saluted.

"Captain, I want you to take out this Terran battleship. Its guns pose a potential threat to our Kataphrakts."

"As you wish your Highness," the captain replied.

"Send a message to Captain Kircheis as well. Tell him it's time to make his hostile visit," said Valerius with a sinister smile on his face.

* * *

**Some technical specifications:**

**Prince Valerius's flagship**

**Battlecarrier**

**Appearance: Imagine SDF-1 Macross**

**Length: 1.200 meters**

**Capacity: 160 Kataphrakts, 80 Fighters and multiple shuttles and other transports**

**Captain Konev's ship**

**Battlecruiser**

**Appearance: Imagine a Narn battlecruiser from Babylon 5 with 4 additional gun turrents around the bridge of the ship**

**Length: 600 meters**

**Capacity: 20 Kataphrakts, 10 Fighters and multiple shuttles and other transports**

* * *

**Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**CIC of the Parnassos Base:**

"What's going on out there?" asked Vice Admiral Hakkinen.

"A new enemy fleet has sudddenly appeared from nowhere and has started to attack our flank, Sir."

"The Vers Orbital Knights, who were in range of the moonbase have also started to attack our other flank."

"Calculations say that there is a high chance for our forces to be encircled by the enemy." An analyst commented.

"We can not afford to lose these forces."

"Order all our forces to withdraw."

"Yes, Sir."

'This operation didn't go as smoothly as planned,' thought the admiral.

"Sir, we can't get any connection to any of our units."

"What's the problem?"

"Someone is jamming all our communications, Sir."

'For someone to jam all our communications he must be very close to us,' concluded the admiral.

Then realisation hit him, but before he could issue any order a huge number of explosions shook the base to the core.

"Give me a damage report."

"Our Air-Defences are destroyed and our catapults heavily damaged."

"How could that happen?"

"Sir, three massive ships and dozens of Kataphrakts have surrounded the base."

"Where did they come from?"

"I don't know Sir, they just appeared from nowhere."

"We are receiving a transmission from the largest of these ships, Sir."

"This is Captain Siegfried Kircheis speaking, your defences are destroyed and you are unable to get into contact with anyone outside your base. The main guns of our ships are targeting the entrances and exits of your base. Futhermore you are completely surrounded. To avoid any further bloodshed I advise you to surrender. In the name of his Highness Prince Valerius I promise you lenient treatment. I give you 5 minutes to asssess your situation and give me your reply."

"What are we going to do, Sir?"

"Did this Captain made a correct assessment of our situation."

"I'm afraid he did, Sir."

"Is there any other way to launch our Kataphrakts to engage the enemy?"

"We can go through the front door, but you know what will happen then, Sir."

"For everything else we could do we don't have the necessary time and I don't think the enemy will wait."

"If we self-destruct would that cause any damage to the enemy?" The admiral asked his analysts.

Some of soldiers in the control room turned white when the admiral asked the question.

"There is quite some distance between the enemy ships and us and we don't know anything about the defensive capabilizies of the enemy ships. Therefore it's not likely that the explosion will cause any serious damage. At best we can take some of their Kataphrakts with us." One of the analysts said.

"In other words our situation is desperate and there is no way out."

"I'm afraid so, sir."

"Then we no other choice." Vice Admiral Hakkinen said with a heavy heart.

"Establish a direct communcation line with the enemy."

**On the bridge of the second battlecarrier**

After his ultimatum Captain Kircheis could catch a breath for a moment.

'His Highness's plan went smoothly. These new scanners and Stealth Kataphrakts were really worth their weight in pure air and water. Who would have thought that scanners, which were originally developed to scan asteroids for the purpose of mining would have such a great military use. It was as if we had the construction plans of the enemy base. Therefore it was easy to attach the explosive charges at the right places, especially if you have invisble Kataphrakts at your disposal. I will recommend these two knights for an award later.'

Captain Kircheis was disturbed in his thoughts by a report from one of his officers.

"Captain, the enemy base tries to establish a line of communication with us."

"On screen."

"Yes, Captain."

Captain Kirches could see the image of an elder Terran officer and from his look Kirches could suspect a high-ranking one.

"I'm Vice-Admiral Eelis Hakkinen, the Commander of UEF General Headquarters. Do I have your word as a soldier that no harm will come to the men and women under my command if we accept your demands?"

"Yes, I give you my word as a soldier that no one will be harmed as long as you do not resist."

"Then we will accept your advice to surrender."

"On behalf of my Prince I compliment you on your wise choice and advise you to be prepared to be boarded."

With these words the cummunication ended.

"Send out our landing ships at once and occupy the enemy base. But tell Commander Mintz to leave the staff of command in place and only keep them under guard. His Highness thinks that we can still make use of them."

"Aye-aye, sir!"

This phase of the operation went well and I can only hope that the next phases of Prince Valerius's plan will go as smoothly as this one.

* * *

**AN: Prince Valerius's task force consisted of his battlecarrier and six battlecruisers whlie Captain Kircheis's task force consisted of his battlecarrier and two battlecruisers.**

**In the next chapter we will see the fight of the Deucalion against an imperial battlecruiser, or Captain Magbaredge against Captain Konev.**

**There will also be some duels and the fight between Inaho and Slain, but for a different reason in future chapters.**

**Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bridge of the Deucalion**

"It seems the enemy is trying to to encircle our forces with this new fleet on our left flank, the Orbital Knights on our right flank and the forces of the moonbase right in front of us," analysed Captain Magbaredge.

"Have we receiced any new orders from headquarter?" she questioned Kisaki, who was in charge of the radio.

"There are no further orders, but for some unknown reason we have lost contact with Parnassos Base," replied the worried private.

'That's not good. Something big must be going on there right now, but I'm not sure what.'

Captain Magbaredge's train of thoughts was interrupted by a report from Yutaro on the radar.

"Captain, one enemy ship is heading right for us."

"All portside guns open fire."

The massive three-barreled guns on the portside of the Deucalion opened fire and six high-speed shells traveled through the vacuum of space and hit their designated target, but with the expected effect.

"Direct hit but there is no noticible damage on the enemy ship." Commander Mizusaki stated.

"If our guns don't work we have to give our missiles a try. Aim for their sides. Perhaps their defences are only strong at the front of their ship." The Captain said.

This time more than a dozen missiles were launched from the ship and exploded all around the enemy ship in a spectacular fashion, but with the same result.

The entire bridge crew of the Deucalion made very worried facial expressions and their common line of thought was that they were in big trouble.

**Bridge of Captain Konev's ship Typhon**

'I have to admit, these Terrans are brave and quite resourceful. That was some nice firework they have shown me, but against our deflector shields their weapons are next to useless. The difference in technology makes this fight quite unfair, but I would dishonour them if I didn't take this fight seriously,' Captain Koney thought.

"I would say we have played long enough with the enemy. Therefore lower the ray shield and open fire. Aim for thier weapons first."

"Aye-aye, Captain," replied the ordnance officer and several beams shot out from the double-barreled gun-turrents around the bridge of the ship and hit their targets with surgial precision.

"Good work. Now set a course for the enemy ship."

"Aye-aye, Captain," replied the helmsman.

"Captain, there are several enemy Kataphrakts incoming," exclaimed a soldier.

"Sweep them away with our point denfence guns."

"Yes, Sir."

'This won't take long and then I can continue accomplishing my assigned mission,' thought Captain Konev.

**On the Deucalion**

When the beams hit their ship the bridge crew was almost thrown out of their seats.

Captain Magbaredge was the first one to regain her composure.

"I want a damage report, right now."

"Yes, Captain, our main guns on the portside are destroyed missile launchers on portside are also off-line." Commander Mizusaki reported.

"That's not good," stated the Captain.

"Captain, the enemy ship is closing in on us." Yutaro reported.

'It seems as if they want to see us in the eye when they finish the job. Perhaps they are presenting us a chance to beat them, but do we have enough time for that' thought the Captain.

"Captain, one of our Kataphrakt platoons is attacking the enemy ship," Yutaro exclaimed.

'These fools, what do they think they can do if even our weapons are almost useless, but perhaps they can buy us some time,' she concluded.

"What are we going to do Captain?" A very scared Nina asked.

"I've got a plan, but for that we have to cast off all the additional equipment of the Deucalion."

"You mean the kataphrakt hangar bays and the launch device?" asked the Commander.

"Yes, it's too bulky and it would slow us down, besides if we cast it off we can give the enemy the impression that we are trying to run away. Maybe they will even lower their guard a little bit."

"What are we going to do then, Captain?" asked Shigo Kakei the other helmsman besides Nina with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"We will first accelerate in a straight line. Then we will make a sharp turn to the left and head straight at them at full speed. My plan is to smash the bow of our ship into their bridge."

'This is crazy!' everyone thought but because they didn't have a better plan and they didn't want to nothing and wait for the enemy to finish them off they performed their assigned duties but with an uneasy feeling.

"Are you tring to get closer to Lt. Marito, because you are more and more adjusting your character to his." Commander Mizusaki tried to brighten the mood.

"I don't want to hear anything about relationships from someone, who is unable to get a date herself."

'But if I'm lucky enough to survive this damned war, then perhaps I will give it a try,' thought the Captain.

"Captain, all sections of the ship are reporting readiness," reported the Commander.

"Good, what's the status of the enemy ship and the attacking Kataphrakt platoon?"

"The enemy ship is still approaching, but we have lost contact with the entire platoon," Yutaro answered, the last part with a sorrowful voice.

"Then we commence the operation now," ordered the Captain.

"Yes, Captain."

**One the Typhon**

"Captain, we have destroyed the enemy kataphrakts, but I can detect some strange movements from the enemy battleship in front of us. It seems as if they are casting of a part of their hull," reported the officer in charge of the sensors.

"Are they trying to lighten their ship by casting balast overboard? Perhaps they are tring to run?" commented another soldier.

"They have started to accelerate so it seems probable that they are really trying to escape," concluded the sensors officer.

"Intercept them," ordered Captain Konev.

"Yes Sir, we will get these cowards," replied the helmsman.

'Are they really cowards who would run away or could they have other intentions?' Captain Konev thought but then remembered what Prince Valerius had told them a few days ago.

**Flashback**

All the senior officers and knights were standing around a holographic table in the breefing room onboard Prince Valerius's flagship. The Prince had called them together to explain his battle plan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This will be the largest battle my forces have ever fought, therefore I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say."

"Yes, your Highness," they chorused.

"We have detected a huge concentration of enemy units at Parnassos Base. There aren't many targets here in space that they could strike with such a large force. The most likely one is the moonbase. But no matter what their target is we will tail them and at the right moment we will attack. For that I will split my forces. I will take the main force and follow the enemy. Captain Siegfried Kircheis here will lead the second task force and conquer their base at my command. I have already briefed him therefore I won't go into details now."

There were some murmurs about Captain Kircheis being the childhood friend of the Prince or his family being retainers of the prince's family for generations and therefore getting special treatment, but these murmurs died down, because in terms of military tactics the Captain was second only to the Prince.

"This is my battle plan for the main force. We will take position on the flank of the enemy and attck with our Kataphrakts in phalanx formation, while the heavy vessels will provide long-range artillery support. Our goal is to roll up their flank. This will be the general direction of the battle."

Everyone nodded, because this was more or less that what they have been preparing for.

"But now I want us to go through the most likely scenario, which is a attack on the moonbase. This would be the most convenient scenario for us, because there we have room for manoeuver and we have the chance to encircle the enemy, with the help of the Orbital Knights and the forces of the moonbase. But there is no guarantee that they will obey, therefore their support is not assured."

"But doesn't your title give you full authority over all the Orbital knights?" A captain interposed.

"Legally speaking it does, but there is no way that can I enforce my will in the middle of a battle, while I have to concentrate on the enemy. Revealing to them our presence here in the Earth Sphere now is also something I want to avoid, because much of my battle plan is based on the element of surprise and it would be nearly impossible for Orbital Knights to hide my presence if the knew I was here. That's also the reason why we came here directly from the Jupiter colonies without making a stop at Mars. Of course I will give it a try and the Knights at the beginnning of the battle and if they obey then even better, but I won't rely on them. Instead I will rely on the skills and powers you and all of my other soldiers."

"Of course your Highness," they chorused.

"Before I forget I have to warn you about one special Terran battleship."

An image of the Deucalion appeared above the table.

"This is the Deucalion. A Terran battleship powered by an Aldnoah Drive like our ships. From what I could conclude from reports I would say that this ship is inferior to our ships in terms of defensive and offensive capabilities, but at close-range its speed and manoeuvrability could be a match or even superior to our ships. Therefore I advise you not to let your guard down. The crew of this ship has also defeated several Orbital Knights in combat, this speaks for their ingenuity."

**Flashback end**

'Their advantage lies in speed and manoeuvrability therefore what would I do in their position. Their weapons don't have the power to penetrate my shields, but what else could they do?'

Then realisation hit him and he snapped his fingers.

'That's it, speed, manoeuvrability and penetration, these are the key words. It would be considered a crazy plan, but if you are desperate enough it's not impossible. If you don't have a weapon you have to become a weapon yourself an old saying states. But this is a game two people can play.'

"Prepare the guns to fire at their starboard weapons."

"But Captain, their starboard weapons are not in our line of fire," the ordnance officer replied.

"Not now, but if I'm right they will be very soon."

"Helmsman prepare for a barrel roll at my command. Inform all sections."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

'Now we will see if I'm right.'

"Captain, the enemy ship has turned and it's heading straight towards us." The sensors officer exclaimed.

"I was right then. Let them get a little bit closer and then execute the barrel roll at my command."

"Yes, Sir."

"Also prepare for some fireworks, because they could get the idea to fire on us at point-blank range with everything they've got left.

"But Sir, because of our shiels, won't they take most of the damage themselves if they fire on us at point-blank range," asked the ordnance officer.

"Yes, but their problem is that they don't know it. Besides I want you to target and fire at their engines with our rear guns after we have passed."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

'This will be a nasty surprise for the enemy Captain,' thought Captain Konev.

**Bridge of the Deucalion**

There was a tense atmosphere, because in less than a minute it will be decided if they will live or they will die.

Captain Magbaredge was especially tense, because it was her plan and the lives of her crew depended on it and at the moment she had a bad gut feeling.

'Why aren't they shooting on us? Even if we caught them by surprise I expected them to at least shoot on us. It is as if they are preparing for something. '

Then an idea rushed into her mind.

'Could it be that enemy has seen through her plan?'

Her gravest concerns came true when she saw the the enemy ship started to make a barrel roll.

"Abort the operation. The enemy has seen through our plan and we are too close to escape. Therefore we will give them everything we've got and then try to run as fast as we can. Aim for their bridge. All remaining guns and missiles fire."

Both Captains gave the order to fire at the same time but with very different results.

The Typhon is protected by a deflector shield, which can protect the ship from rays and physical attacks. But the rayshield can be lowered to use its beam weapons without turning off the protection from physical attacks such as shells and missiles. Therefore while the Typhons' weapons hit their targets the Deucalion was partially hit by the explosions and shrapnels of its own weapons, because of the close proximity adding more damage to its hull.

While the crew of the Deucalion needed a few seconds to regain their senses, because of the tremor. The crew of the Typhon on the other hand was fully operative and executed Captain Konev's last order immediately and several beams hit the Deucalions' thrusters.

On the bridge of the Deucalion the situation was chaotic. Several monitors exploded after the last hit and shattered glass was floating around. The image was quite similar to the situation after Count Saazbaum's attack on the ship, only this time the damage was even greater.

Yutaro was worst hit when his radar exploded, but fortuneely his spacesuit took the brunt of the explosion for him. Nevertheless his helmet was shattered and he had several bruises and fractures.

Kisaki, who wasn't so well either tried to administer first aid to his friend.

Shigo and and Commander Mizusaki have lost conciousness, the later when her seat broke away and she slammed into the rear of the bridge.

Even Nina and Captain Magbaredge were barely awake.

"Damage report," the Captain asked with a shaky voice.

"Main weapons destroyed, thrusters and engines heavily damaged, we are disabled and adrift," answered Nina slowly.

In this moment Captain Magbaredge realized that their battle was over and she could only hope that their enemy didn't have the intention to finish off a beaten opponent.

**Bridge of the Typhon**

'They have fought well for such an technological inferior opponent, but now I don't think they can take more,' Captain Konev thought.

"What is the status of the enemy ship?"

"Enemy ship disabled and adrift. Sensors indicate that they are low on power and losing more as we speak."

"Shall we finish them off, Captain?"

"I'm a knight, I don't shoot at an defenceless enemy."

"But his Highness has given us an order."

"He gave us the order to take out the ship. He didn't order us to destroy it."

"Besides his Highness loathes pointless slaughter."

'But this doesn't mean he is not willing to destroy those, who are in his way, if they force him to do so.'

"His Highness doesn't need our ship to win this battle, therefore we will hold our position here and monitore the damaged enemy ship. But if they make one wrong move we will blow them into space."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

* * *

**AN: That was my longest chapter so far.**

**Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**On the battlefield around the moonbase**

"Where are all these kataphrakts coming from?" exclaimed an UFE soldier.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they are good," stated another as he returned fire.

Next to them the kataphrakt of one of their comrades was pierced by a beam and exploded. The other soldiers tried to avenge their comrade's demise, but their shoots just bounced off the large hexagonal shields of the enemy kataphrakts. Another Terran kataphrakt, which had lost its gun and right arm tried to charge at the enemy in a desperate attempt to take an enemy with him, but was impaled by the enemy kataphrakt's lance, which also served as its beam weapon.

The battle has taken a turn for the worst for the UFE. At first they thought they were winning the battle and that they could overwhelm the enemy by sheer weight of numbers, but now they are the ones being overwhelmed and many didn't even realised that they were boxed in.

Prince Valerius's actual battle plan was to box in the UFE with the Orbital Knights, the moonbase's forces and his own forces. It was a typical "Cannae model", in which his own knights would have the task to attack the enemy's rear, while his standard kataphrakts attack one of the enemies' flanks in phalanx formation.

In contrast to the standard kataphrakts, which had to keep their formation in battle the knights with their customized and more powerful machines were given more freedom to act on their as long as they worked at least in pairs for their own protection.

**With Yuki and the other girls**

"Heck, these shields are annoying. It's hard to get a clear shot at them," commented a very frustrated Yuki.

Just like her other comrades on the battlefield her shoots could not penetrate the large shields of the enemy, but then she saw a gap and fired at the exposed head of an enemy kataphrakt.

"I've got one of them," she shouted happily.

"I think it's a little bit too early to celebrate. With a headshoot you have just disabled him and besides there are still a few hundred more of them," remarked Inko.

"Don't be so pessimistic Inko. You start to sound like Nao-kun. Nevertheless it's still one enemy less to fight. But I still wonder where the Martians could muster so much reinforcement and who is this Prince Valerius character?" Yuki asked.

"Jovians!" Rayet remarked.

"What do you mean Rayet?" Yuki and Inko asked.

"These are Jovians not Martians. They come from Vers colonies around Jupiter, which are the private property of Prince Valerius's family."

"Do you know more about them Rayet?" Yuki and Inko wanted to know.

"Not much. I have spent most of my time on Earth after all, but my father has told me that he has a cousin there, but I've never met him. However I have heard a few things about Prince Valerius."

"Shoot!" the other two girls chorused.

"He is Princess Asseylum's first cousin on her father's side. He is the son of the emperor's only daughter and the scion of the second most powerful family of the Vers Empire, after the Imperial family. From what I've heard he is considered a genius in politics and warfare, therefore he will be quite a tough nut for us to crack if that's even possible."

"That's quite true ladies," suddenly came over the comunicators and before anaone could react a beam pierced Yuki' s sniper-rifle, which exploded with a great boom.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Oliver Poplan, a knight serving his Highness Prince Valerius, even if many of fellow knights are of the opinion that I'm no knight material," he muttered the last part.

"I would advice you to surrender. Then we could have some fun if you want," he stated casually.

"No, you stupid pervert," chorused the three girls.

"What a shame. I don't like fighting girld, but orders are orders."

Then he began to shoot off the limps and head of Yuki's kataphrakt in quick succession.

Inko and Rayet started to shoot at him, but he just raised the right hand of his kataphrakt and the rounds were deflected.

"Some people say that I have a repulsive personality," he said and destroyed Inko's weapon and right arm with a shot from his left hand. However before he could do the same with Rayet's weapon he was interrupted by a warning.

"Sir Poplan above you," shouted his fellow knight. He was able to evade most of the incoming shots, but one round scratched the face of his kataphrakt.

"Hello Titus. Thank you for the warning. How is the encirlcement going on."

"The encirclement is almost completed. This is one of the last few sectors that we have to bring under our control, Sir Poplan."

"That's good news. Here are only two and a half enemy katapkrakts left for me a senior knight and for you a junior knight. I will take care of this guy, who has dared to scratch the face of my beautiful kataphrakt, while I leave the fresh meat to you."

"Thank you for your help Lt. Marito," Yuki and Inko said.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Can you still fight Inko?"

"I'm afraid not. My kataphrakt can barely move."

"Then stay with Yuki. Then it's up to Rayet and me to kick these bastards in the ass."

"Together they are too strong, therefore I will try to lure one of them away. I will leave the other one to you Rayet," Lt. Marito said and started to fire at Sir Poplan's kataprakt and then tried to get some distance between him and the knight. In the end the knight followed him willingly."

"I don't think that you will just lay down your arms if I aks you for it?" Titus asked ironically.

"No," Rayet simply answered and started to fire at him, but he just evaded and returned fire. But there weren't just a few large beams but dozens of smaller beams, due to the scattershot ability of his kataphrakt. Many of these beams hit Rayet's kataphrakt, because at this short range it was almost impossible for her to evade that many beams.

Thanks to her armor her kataphrakt was still in one piece, but it was incapacitated due to the damage and her weapon was also rendered useless.

"I recommend you for your effort, but fight is over and if you don't want me to finish off you and your friends I would advise you not make any suspicious moves." Titus intimated.

"Martians have ruined my life. Must you Jovians do the same now?" Rayet cried.

"I didn't want to fight, but you resisted and I had to fight back. Besides how do you know that we are Jovians?" Titus inquired.

"I was born on Mars, but my father was one of the Martians left on earth after the first war. Shortly before the second war he got orders from his Martian superiors to accomplish a mission, but after that they killed him to protect their dirty secret."

"This means you are a Vers citizen, but you are fighting against Vers to avenge your father."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Rayet cried.

"No, I can't really blame you for that. In your position I would probably have done the same."

"The funny thing is that my father had a cousin, who was left behind on Earth after the war. He told me that they were pretty close in their childhood but then they went different paths, when they were older. My father went to build up the Jupiter colonies, while his cousin went to fight against the Earth. He hasn't heard anything from him since then and it's unlikely that he is still alive, but I think his name was Wolf Areash."

Rayet froze when she heard that name but after a minute of complete silence she heard Titus speak.

"Hey, are you still there? Why are you so quiet?"

"That was my father's name." Rayet said faintly.

"Sorry?"

"I said that was my father's name. My father was Wolf Areash and I'm his daugther Rayet Areash."

"Wait a minute. That would mean that we are related."

"Yes, that would be the meaning of all this." Rayet answered hopefully.

"Oh dear!" That was everything Titus could say in that moment.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter we will see the duel between Lt. Marito and Sir Poplan as well as the fight of some of the other knights and their kataphracts.**

**Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Asteroid field around the moonbase**

Lt. Marito was flyind towards the last known location of the Deucalion at full speed with a knight hot on his tail. He flew zig-zag to avoid the shots of the enemy and returned fire from time to time, but none of their shots hit their targets.

"Hey! How much longer do you want to play this cat-and-mouse game with me. Stop running. Be a man and take on your opponent." Poplan tried to provoke his enemy.

"No, thanks. I don't like cockfights. Besides it would put me in a disadvantage. Your kataphrakt's ability is gravity isn't it? But it's diffrent from the one I've faced once before. Yours has only an effect on a limited area and has a limited range. Am I right? That's why one of my first shots was able to scratch you."

"Even if you are right. In contrast to the Vers Orbital Knight this ability is not the only weapon my kataphrakt has." Poplan stated and fired two more shots at Marito.

"But flying at full speed and firing at me at the same time must mean that you will be out of fuel and ammunition very soon. However my energy supply won't be exhaused so quickly due to the Aldnoah Drive."

'Unfortunately this guy is right. I can't keep this up much longer. I have to reach the Deucalion. Its guns should be able to overcome his abilities,' thought Marito.

'Please, just a little bit longer and I will be there'.

But when Lt. Marito arrived at his final destination he froze for a moment, because of the sight in front of him. He saw the heavily damaged Deucalion and had only one thought in his mind 'Captain Magbaredge'.

A second later he was jolted out of his thoughts by a huge impact. Sir Poplan has used his kataphrakt's ability to strengthen its frame and rammed it right into Lt. Marito.

"One of the first rules in combat is not to get distracted by your surroundings. Have you forgotten that?" Poplan said mockingly.

"You bastard." Lt. Marito replied and tried to fire his gun at him at point-blank range, but Sir poplan also used his kataphract's ability and the shell exploded inside the barrel of the gun.

Lt. Marito then discarded his now useless weapon und draw a knife "I have no time to fight with you. I have to get back to my ship."

"Why is there someone important for you on that ship?"

Lt. Marito winced at this question and said nothing, but his silence was more than enough answer for his opponent.

'So there is someone and I'm willing to bet it's a woman," thought the knight, but thoughts were disturbed by an incoming transmission.

"Hey Poplan! What are you doing here? His Highness has given you the order to take contol of your area of space and where is Titus?" Captain Konev questoned his friend.

"Hello Konev. Well was chasing an enemy kataphrakt here and now I wanted to deal with it. About the question where Titus is. Well, I left him in charge of my sector."

From Captain Konev's facial expression Poplan could conclude that he wasn't pleased with the answer.

"Do you mean you left your duties to a junior knight so that you could chase after a single enemy unit?"

"Well, he was able to scratch my kataphract, but more or less that's right."

"There is a limit to how irresponsible you can be. Deal with this enemy unit and return to your position immediately and that is an order. Captain Konew over and out."

"Hmpf...This Konev is no fun sometimes. He should relax a little bit more. But now back to work. So, how should I deal with you? I think I know." Poplan muttered and blasted away Lt. Marito's right arm.

"You bastard." Lt Marito said.

"Go and help you ship." Polan replied.

"What? Is that some kind of trick? Why are you doing this?"

"Look, you have something you want to do and I have something I have to do and with your damaged kataphrakt you are no serious threat to any of our units anymore. But in my opinion fighting us is the last thing that's on your mind now. Therefore I let you go. Captain Konev won't do anything as long you don't attack him. You can call me a weirdo if you want like most of my fellow knights, but I think there is even a greater weirdo among us. His obession to serve his Highness scares even me."

Suddenly there was a glaring light in the distance and Poplan concluded that it had to be him.

"Well, bye then." That were Sir Poplans ' last words before moving away and leaving a stunned Lt. Marito behind.

**Location of the light**

From their position on an asteroid several UEF kataphrakts were trying to shoot down a knight in his kataphrakt, but their rounds just evaporated before they could hit him. Next a large part of the asteroid them included evaporated as well.

"All those, standing in the way of his Highness shall be reduced to ash by the light of my nova." A knight declared monotonously.

"Do you know that you sound like your cousin? You know what happened to him, do you?" His fellow knight interposed.

"My cousin was my cousin. I'm my own person, but my happiness lies only in serving his Highness."

"Your wife won't like to hear this, besides you have overlooked an enemy unit and he is coming straight at you."

"I haven't overlooked him and my my wife understands me very well, but you can have this enemy unit if you want."

"Yeah, I'm working on it. As long I can get away from this guy." His partner muttered the last part.

'Of all the knights, why did I have to end up with this weirdo. Even this skirt chaser Poplan would be better.' The knight thought and flew towards the Terran kataphrakt at high speed.

The UEF pilot didn't even know what hit him, when his machine was sliced in two by one of the two longswords of the knight's kataphrakt.

"I think I can recognise the units of the Vers Orbital Knight over there. This means we have closed the gaps between our units and theirs on this side of the battlefield. If the forces of the moonbase can close the gaps on their side the encirclement of the enemy will be completed."

"His Highness will be pleased." His partner stated monotonously.

"Well, at least that's something we can agree on."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Control room of the moonbase**

"How is the battle going?" Slaine asked a soldier.

"The forces of his Highness have managed to close the gaps between them and the Orbital knights as well as our forces." The soldier replied.

'As expected from the one who is considered a genius in politics and warfare. Even with the forces of Prince Valerius, we don't outnumber the enemy, but if you can position your forces at the right places you can still encircle him, as his Highness is doing right now.

"Count Troyard, there is still a gap between our forces and the Orbital Knights." The soldier exclaimed.

"Why is that so? The encirclement should be completed by now." Slaine questioned.

"There is an enemy kataphrakt, which is destroying a great number of our units, therefore we were unable to close the gap." The soldier replied.

"Only one enemy kataphrakt? Show me this kataphrakt."

The images of an orange kataphrakt shooting down several Stygis Fighters were seen.

'An orange katahrakt and these moves. It must be him. Do you even have to stand in the way of his Highness now. Inaho Kaizuka. Perhaps there is one the last duty I can fulfill and go with a bang.'

"Prepare the Tharsis. I will take care of this little problem myself. If there is any problem in my absence then contact his Highness Prince Valerius and follow his orders." Slaine orderd and left the control room with Princess Lemrina following close behind him.

On the passage to the hangar

"Slaine wait." Lemrina cried.

"Why do I have the feeling that you just gave your last orders to your subordinates?"

"So you were able to figure me out Princess Lemrina."

"Do you really want to die out there?"

"Yes, that's my intention."

"Why Slaine? Why? Aren't our forces winning the battle?"

"Prince Valerius is winning the battle and from our little conversation, I can conclude that he has already seen through my little scheme. He might not know the eintire truth, because there are still some parts of the puzzle missing, but I'm sure he knows that I've deceived the emperor and therefore commited treason against the Vers Empire."

"But then why didn't he have you arrested immediately?"

"Probably he didn't want to bring confusion to the battlefield. But after the battle I'm pretty sure he will demand my head for what I've done. Therefore I will go out there and fight and if I die in battle, then perhaps his Highness will even be willing to protect my name and honor, as I did with Count Saazbaum"

"Forget your honor. I want you to live." Princess Lemrina cried, tears flowing down her face.

Slaine kneeled down in front of her wheelchair.

"Your kindness is touching, Princess Lemrina. I apologize for the many wrongs I've done to you and that I wasn't able to reciprocate your feelings for me, because of my feelings and love for your sister Princess Asseylum. But now I want you to be free and to live your own live. Please reveal yourself the Prince Valerius after the battle. Tell him it was me, who used you for my purposes. He is a kind man and won't blame you for my doings. Besides you are family to him, therefore he will take good care of you. May you remain in good health. Farewell, my Princess."

With these words Slaine left a crying Lemrina behind.

In the hangar Slaine met up with Sir Harklight and Count Barouhcruz, who have returned for maintenance and resupply.

"There is still a gap our lines and I want you two and some Stygis Squadrons to come with me to close this gap. After that the enemy's encirclement will be total and his Highness's victory complete."

"Yes, Count Troyard." They replied.

'Let's settle this once and for all Inaho Kaizuka.' Slain thought on his way to the Tharsis.

**Inaho's position**

'As long as there is still a gap our forces can escape and this battle is not completely lost, but if they can close this last escape route we are done for and at the mercy of our enemy.' Inaho conclude.

"I've come for you, Inaho Kaizuka." Slaine shouted and fired a few shoots at Inaho, which he dodged easily.

"Leave this orange Kataphrakt to me and take care of the remaining UEF units in this sector." Slain ordered his men and started his duel with his arch rival.

"Yes, milord Slaine." They chorused.

"Slice them up." Said Count Barouhcruz and destroyed two kataphrakts.

"Wipe them out my servants." Sir Harklight shouted as he took several enemy units under fire.

**With Inaho and Slaine**

"There is no need for you to fight yourself, Slain Troyard."

"Yeah, but that's what I want to do."

"I don't think it will do any good but I will ask anyway. Stop fighting, Slaine Troyard."

"You would say such a pointless thing to me, Inaho Kaizuka?"

"No, I have a different objective."

"I'm glad to hear that! Don't disappoint me!"

With these words their duel really started.

* * *

**AN: The fight between Inho and Slaine will be more or less like in the anime, but with a slightly different outcome. Apart from this the actions around them will be quite different from the canon.**

**Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bridge of Prince Valerius flagship**

"Your Highness, sensors indicate that our forces have taken control of all sectors around the Earth forces," said the sensors officer.

"Confirmed. Count Barouhcruz has just reported the capture of the last sector." The communications officer added.

"This means the encirclement of the enemy is completed. Inform Captain Kircheis about the current events and tell him to proceed as planned. He will know what he has to do."

"Yes, your Highness."

'This battle will be over very soon, but the hardest part is yet to come,' were Prince Valerius' thoughts.

**CIC of the Parnassos Base**

Vice Admiral Hakkinen was sitting in his seat with his arm crossed and watching the battle as if nothing has happened. However the situation was far from being normal, because he and his command staff were watching the battle, while being surrounded by Prince Valerius' soldiers with their weapons at the ready and from what he could see the forces of the UEF were completely surrounded. Then the image of Captain Kirches, the man the admiral had surrendered to appeared on-screen.

"As you can see yourself you forces are completely encircled and all their escape routes have been cut off. To avoid further casualties I would advise you to order your troops to lay down their arms and surrender."

The admiral started to chuckle and said: "Just how many steps is your Prince Valerius thinking ahead? He has completely outmaneuvered us on the field and even made plans to capture our headquarters and now he has us in the right position to order the surrender of our soldiers."

"That's something only Prince Valerius can answer. But can you give us your answer please?"

"Don't you already know the answer? There is no reasonable chance for our troops to win or even escape anymore. The only choice they have left is to fight to the death. But they would die in vain. Therefore I will order them to surrender if you can offer them the same conditions that you have offered us."

"This is something I can offer. I will order my ships to deactivate their jammings so that you can send your transmission." Captain Kircheis agreed.

**Bridge of Prince Valerius flagship**

Prince Valerius was staring on the battle when his communications officer informed him about an incomming transmission on all frequencies.

"This is Vice-Admiral Eelis Hakkinen, the Commander of UEF General Headquarters, speaking to all forces of the UEF around the moon. Our escape routes have been cut off and we are encircled by the enemy. To save your lives I order all of you to lay down your arms and surrender. Acknowledge."

"Put me straight through to all our forces."

"Immediately your Highness."

After a few seconds the communication lines were established.

"This is Prince Valerius speaking to all Vers forces. The enemy has signalled their intention to surrender. We have emerged victorious from this battle. Therefore I order all troops to disengage at earliest opportunity, without letting down your guards. Acknowledge."

**The bridge of the Deucalion**

"Captain we have received the order to surrender from headquaters." Kisaki reported after returning to his post, leaving the treatment of his friend Yutaro to Dr. Yagarai.

"Surrender is something I can live with under these circumstances." Captain Magbaredge said exhausted.

Suddenly Lt. Marito's voice could be heard on the radio.

"Deucalion can yu hear me? Captain Magbaredge are you there? Is anyone still alive?"

"Yes, Lt. Marito I'm still alive and so is the bridge crew, but I fear we had some casualties amoung the rest of the crew, particularly in the engine room. But at least all the others will survive this battle." The Captain said partly sorrowfully partly relieved.

**With Yuki, Inko Rayet and Titus after receiving the transmission from headquarters**

"Well cousin. It looks like you and your friends are my prisoners now. Don't worry. I will make sure that not a single hair on your heads will be harmed."

"Thank you. I suppose." Rayet answered a litle bit upset.

**On a Martian Landing Castle**

"Have you heard? We have won. The Terran forces have surrendered." A soldier exclaimed.

"Yes they have. It's all due to his Highness. Give three cheers to Prince Valerius." The Count ordered.

"Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray!" Everyone cheered.

**Bridge of Prince Valerius flagship**

"Your Highness, all sectors are showing signs, that the fightings are cooling down. But there are two kataphrakts, which show no sign of disengaging."

'Who dares to ignore my orders.' The prince thought.

"Show me these kataphrakts."

Then the two kataphrakts were shown on-screen.

'An orange kataphrakt and a customized Martian kataphrakt.'

"Can you identify the Martian kataphrakt?" The Prince asked his soldiers.

"According to our records it's the Tharsis. Currently in possession of Count Troyard your Highness." A soldier answered.

'Count Troyard? What is he doing out there. He was to maintain his position at the moonbase. Does he want to die? Then again if you consider his character and his current mental state that's not impossible. But I still need this fool for my plans so I can't let him die so easily.'

"Prepare my personal kataphrakt for launch. I will go out myself. Order two knights to be my escorts. I will be in the hangar in five minutes. Captain Bucock you are in command in my absence. Regarding the UEF proceed with standard procedures. Now that the fightings have more or less come to an end you are allowed to use the Aquila Fighters."

"As you wish, your Highness." Everyone including Captain Bucock replied.

'This orange kataphrakt must be the one I've read so much about in the reports. The one which is responsible for the defeat and demise of so many knights. Let's see if he is a match for me and my Gilgamesh.' The Prince thought on his way to the hangar of his ship.

**Not far away from Inaho's and Slaine's position**

On board Count Mazuurek's Landing Castle Princess Asseylum and her entourage could see the fight between Slaine's and Inoho's kataphrakts.

'Why are they still fighting? Didn't the UEF order their forces to surrender and didn't Varlerius also order our forces to stop fighting. So why are they continuing to fight. Could it be that it's all my fault? Are Slaine and Inaho fighting because of me? Did I make them fight against each other? Am I the one causing them pain?' Asseylum thought with a very sad and worried look on her face.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter we will see the outcome of Inaho's and Slaine's duel.**

**Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Inaho's and Slaine's position**

If this had been a normal fight between men then Slaine would have won. Mind you crushing your opponent's head would have much more effect than kicking him into the chest and just crushing your opponents' rips. But this was a fight between kataphrakts and the torso was the place where the cockpit was situated. Therefore Inaho was the winner of this final confrontation and now he was aiming the gun of his kataphrakt at his beaten opponent.

"Didn't you say you were out of ammunition some time ago." Slaine asked weakly with blood dropping from his mouth.

"I was out of ammon for my rifle, but i didn't say anything about my gun." Inaho retorted.

"You shooting me with a gun is a fitting end for me, I guess. After all it was me, who has shot you with a gun first. Come on. Shoot me and finish it."

"No. I won't shoot you. I want you to live."

"Why? Why aren't you shooting me. Why? Am I not your arch enemy?"

"I won't shoot you, because Seylum asked me to save you. She wants you to live, because you are still important to her."

"You must really love her If you are willing to risk your life to save a fool like me." Slaine commented with tears in his eyes.

"I consider Seylum an important part of myself just like Yuki, Inko and all my other precious people. If you think that I have feelings for Seylum as your words would imply, so I have to admit that I'm not good at expressing my own feelings or reading the feelings of other people. Even those I have spend much time or most of my live with." 'Yuki and Inko in particular.' Inaho thought.

"Your chances of being together with Seylum were much higher than mine considering you being her childhood friend and your status as a count now. If I hadn't known that the Seylum giving other speeches was a fake, then I would habe believed her, because people can change." Inaho added.

In this moment Slaine broke down and started weeping bitterly.

"Do you mean all my hate for you was based on a huge misunderstanding? That I've ruined my relationship with Princess Asseylum just because I misunderstood her?"

"It would seem so. I don't know if Seylum has forgiven you but she wants you to live."

There was a weak smile on Slaine's face.

"I thank you for telling me all of this. I apologize for everything mean I've said and done to you. If we had met under different circumstances we might have become friends. Please tell Princess Asseylum that I'm sorry for what I've done to her and that I love her." Slaine said.

"But now I ask you to shoot me anyway, because if you don't do it his Highness Prince Valerius will do it for you." Slaine said faintly, while slowly losing his consciousness.

All of a sudden a beam hit Inaho's gun, destroying it and three unknown kataphrakts stood between him and Slaine.

"Sorry for interupting your private encounter, but I still need Count Troyard, therefore I can't let you kill him." The pilot of the large golden kataphrakt said while pointing one of his Sword Kais at Inaho.

'His Highness still needs me? Have I misunderstood him as well?' Slaine thought before fainting.

"I didn't mean to shoot him." Inaho retorted.

"In that case there is one issue less between us. Allow me intoduce myself. I'm Prince Valerius. The Lord Protector of the Vers Empire."

'If that's true then without this man's consent Seylum's plan was destined to fail from the beginning.' Inaho concluded.

"May I introduce myself as well. My name is Inaho Kaizuka, an ensign in the UFE, your Highness."

"Your Highness? You don't need to be so formal towards me. We are enemies after all."

"Yes. But taking your status into consideration it is only appropiate for me to show the proper respect."

"Of course you have a point. But the question now is what are we going to do? With your damaged kataphrakt you don't stand a chance against my Gilgamesh and my other two knights."

"Yes you are right. My calculations also show that I don't stand a chance of winning the fight."

"You can not run. You can not hide. So will you attack like you have done it so many times before, despite your low chances?"

"No. I will not attack."

"So what will you do instead?" The Prince asked curiously.

"I will make the most obvious and logical decision under these circumstances. I will just surrender." Inaho stated casually.

"Why are you doing this? You can not know about the order for surrender from your headquarters as my scanners show me that your long-range communication is out of action." Prince Valerius queried a little bit astonished.

"As you stated my chances for victory are so slim as to be almost non-existent. Besides when I fought al those other Martian Kataphrakts I always had a plan to defeat them or we heavily outnumbered them, but this time I'm the one outnumbered and I have no idea about your kataphrakts abilities and even if I would know I'm almost out of weapons to fight you. Therefore surrender is the best option for me now just as headqurters has ordered. Besides I've already fulfilled my promise to Seylum."

'His promise to Aseylum?' Prince Valerius thought, but then he realized something and understood why Inaho had not shot Slaine immediately.

"I see. But you still haven't answered my question about you knowing about the order, for surrender despite your long-range communication being out of action."

"Alone your presence here is enough for me to conclude that UFE has surrendered. Someone as high-ranking as you are wouldn't leave his post until the battle is decided. Besides even if without my communications I can see that the fightings have stopped. The reason is that I can't see any explosions in the distance anymore."

'This guy is even better than I thought. It's a pity that we weren't able to cross swords. I would have liked to test my piloting skills against his, but I don't fight pointless battles.'

"Okay. Eject your cockpit and you will be taken to my flagship. I promise you lenient treatment as I have promised all my other prisoners. I can even offer you some guest quarters instead of a cell."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline. I would prefer to share the fate of my friends. But have one request, your Highness"

"Shoot!"

"Can you tell me the status of the Deucalion and if you have any information about two people named Yuki Kaizuka and Inko Amifuni, please?

"Wait a minute." Prince Valerius said while keying the information into his computer and after a minute he answered.

"Here I have something. Your ship was heavily damaged in a fight against one of my battle cruisers, but it's still in one piece. But I can't tell you anything specific about the condition of its crew. With regard to the other two people. There is a report about taking three girls prisoner from one of my knights. Two of the girls bear names similar to he ones you have mentioned."

'This means they are still alive.' That took a load off Inaho's mind.

"Thank you for sharing this information with me, your Highness."

"You are welcome."

After these words Inaho ejected his cockpit and the two knights took him and Slaine along.

With that the battle for the moonbase came to an unexpected end with an unforeseen winner.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter we will see the aftermath of the battle on Count Mazuurek's Landing Castle and what Asseylum and her entourage will do.**

**Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Count Mazuurek's Landing Castle**

"Count Mazuurek. We are receiving a transmission from Prince Valerius." A soldier reported.

'From the Prince? What could he want?' The count thought anxiously.

"Put him through." He ordered and the image of Prince Valerius appeared on-screen.

"Greetings Count Mazuurek. It has been a long time since our last meeting. Hasn't it?"

"Indeed. A lot of time has passed, your Highness."

"I won't beat around the bush for long and therefore I come straight to the point. I want you to tell my cousin Princess Asseylum that I want to meet her in person on my flagship tomorrow afternoon. Don't even try to deny her presence on your castle, because we have pinpointed the location of her speech. She can bring along with her as many people as she wants. In addition I promise her free passage and that no harm will come to her. Prince Valerius over and out."

'The Prince wasn't very pleased to see me. I can conclude that from the look on his face. I think he is even a little bit upset. Perhaps because I haven't acknowledge his authority like all the other Orbital Knights? And why did he emphasize the Princess part so much? I can worry about that latter, but I have to inform Empress Asseylum first.'

Later that day Princess Asseylum, Edddelrittuo, Count Mazuurek and Klancain were sitting thoughtfully around a table.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Princess Asseylum asked.

"I think we have no other choice but to accept Prince Valerius invitation. After this victory over the UFE, he is the one, who holds all the cards in his hands now. Besides I think he is the best chance for peace we have at the moment. He and his family were against the war from the beginning after all." Count Mazuurek suggested.

"Then Valerius will make peace with the Earth?" Princess Asseylum asked hopefully.

"I think so. But the way he insisted on calling your Highness Princess instead of Empress concerns me. I have the feeling he knows something we don't and that could mean trouble for us." The Count answered.

"What could it be?" Klancain asked.

"I don't know, but it must be something he can use against us and it doesn't even need to be illegal as far as I know him."

"It sounds like you had to deal with my cousin in the past Count Mazuurek." The Princess inquired interestedly.

"Yes, I have and to tell you the truth, if you had not been here your Highness I would have been the first to acknowledge his authority. After all I owe him very much."

"What do you owe him and why?" Klancain wanted to know.

"It was about five years ago. I had legal dispute with another much more powerful Count and almost lost everything. He challeged me to a duel, but that duel would have only resulted in my death. The judges were all afraid of the power the family of the Count held. But then Prince Valerius marched into the court and declared that he was there to study and that he wanted to see a fair trial. After that the judges knew that they were under his protection and approached the case according to the law. Since the Count only relied on the power of his family to win, he lost of course. But the best is yet to come. When I was about to leave the court I heard that the Prince had told the Count not to do that again and after that he really hasn't bothered any minor noble since."

"That's so wonderful." Edddelrittuo exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Yes it is. But when I tried to thank the Prince for his help and aks him why he did it. He just answered because it was the right thing to do."

"My father also admired Prince Valerius and called him the best the Vers Empire could offer. He also described him as a saint for his friends and allies, but his enemies' worst nightmare. Therefore I can only hope that he won't become our worst nightmare." Klancain added.

"I also hope for this meeting to be successful, but I'm afraid Valerius will demand some great sacrifices from all of us." Princess Asseylum said.

"I think so too your Highness. Prince Valerius is more or less the inofficial leader of the Orbital Knights now, but as a politician he knows their loyalty is fickle. Therefore he has to give them something in return. I'm not sure what it will be but I'm quite sure that you won't like it your Highness."

With these words Count Mazuurek ended this talk and everyone was left with a grim look.

* * *

**In the next chapter we will see the aftermath of the battle on Prince Valerius flagship.**

**Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**On board** **Prince Valerius flagship**

Inaho and Slaine were brought to the flagship. After arriving Slaine was carried out of the Tharsis, put on a strecher and brought to the ship's sickbay for medical treatment.

Inaho on the other hand, after being disarmed, was ecorted to the holding cells by two guards. But Prince Valerius allowed him to see his sister and Inko before he would be brought to his own cell. On the the way through the hangar towards the detention area of the ship Inaho could see that there were many other cockpits of UEF kataphrakts were brought in by fighters, which reminded him of eagles. A group of UEF pilots sat in a corner of the hangar and were guarded by some of Prince Valerius' soldiers. There were also some wounded Terran soldiers lying on the ground, while being treated by, some medics of this ship. But he could also see the wreckages of many UEF kataphrakts and there were some body bags lying near by and Inaho could tell that these bags were not empty. He didn't like the idea that one of his friends or comrades could also lay in one of these bags.

**Detention area of the ship**

One of the guards, escorting Inaho opend the door of the cells. He told him that he had ten minutes before they would pick him up again. Inaho entered the cell and the door was closed behind him. Inside the cell he could see Inko and Yuki were sitting gloomily across from each other on two of the four beds inside the cell, but when they saw him enter the cell they jumped up and embraced him in a hug.

"Nao-kun, you are alive. I thought I would never see you again." Yuki cried.

"Please don't cry Yuki-nee. I'm fine. Nothing happened to me as my left eye had told me. But I'm afraid it will take some time before we can have dinner together."

"Yes, we are still alive but taht doesn't change the fact that we have lost the battle and were taken prisoner by the enemy. Who knows how long we will stay prisoners? It could be months or even years." Inko interposed.

"It would rather say weeks." Inaho countered.

"What do you mean Nao-kun?"

"I had a little conversation with their leader Prince Valerius. From what I've seen and heart I can make a good judgement of his character. Therefore I can conclude, that he will ask the UEF for negotiations, which should end with an armistice soon."

"But isn't he just winning the war?" Inko asked.

"He has won the battle. But I don't think he intends to win the war. I think he will try to stop it now as long as he still has the upper hand. Besides this battle was just what he needed to send a clear message to the UFE and the Orbital knights, that he is the one in charge now and the one they have to address to."

"But couldn't it be that the negotiations for an armistice will last very long, Nao-kun?"

"I don't think that they will last loong, because Prince Valerius holds all the aces. I'm pretty sure that he already has a plan for all sides to save their faces. But it will be a bitter pill for the UEF to shallow, because he won't end the war for free."

"Anyway I'm sure that after the armistice is signed all the prisoners will be released. Then we can have our dinner Yuki-nee. Besides Inko I would like to have you with us too."

"What are you saying?" Inko stuttered while blushing madly.

"When the cockpit of my kataphrakt was brought here from the place of my last fight, I had some time to think about with whom I want to spend more time with and you and Yuki-nee were on the top of that list." Inaho answered with a small smile.

'It's a pity that Nao-kun won't marry into big money, but if it's Inko then I'm happy for him. Someone who was able to endure his lack of emotions for so long without leaving him behind won't leave him for the rest of her live.' Yuki thought.

But a second before Inko could jump at Inaho and hug him to death the door of the cell was opened and one of the guards from before came in and told him that his time was up. Inaho gave both girls a small hug and was escorted out of the cell towards his own confinement.

'I didn't tell them that Asseylum could be in trouble, because of the content of her speech. I don't think Prince Valerius will do her any harm, but what will he do with the right on his side?' Inaho pondered.

**Sickbay of the ship**

Slaine was lying on one of the beds with bandaged ribs. He had a lot to think about, but then Prince Valerius came in.

"They have patched you up again as I can see."

"Yes, your Highness. I'm feeling a bit better now."

"That's good to hear, but I have to discuss some serious matters with you."

"First of all who is this fake Asseylum, who has been making all these speeches for more than a year?"

Slaine knew that he was caught red-handed and that he had no way to deceive the Prince. Trying not to make matters worse he decided to confess everything.

"She is the half-sister of Princess Asseylum, Princess Lemrina Vers Engers, your Highness."

"My mother always said that her brothers' morals and values had never been as high as they should have been. You didn't even try to deny her existence? Why?"

"There is no point in denying it, because you will find it out anyway your Highness."

"That's praiseworthy, but it doesn't change the fact that you betrayed the Vers Empire by deceiving the emperor."

"I'm fully aware about that your Highness and I will accept any punishment you can think of."

"I've got more important things to do than thinking about your punishment. For now I want you contact one of your trusted men and order him to bring Princess Lemrina here. I would like to meet my new-found cousin. Besides tomorrow there will be a meeting between me and Princess Asseylum here on my flagship. I also want you and Princess Lemrina to take part in it. Therefore I want you to rest and wish you a good night." Prince Valerius said and left a very confused Slaine behind.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter Valerius and Asseylum will come face to face. But this won't be a very harmonious encounter.**

**Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Prince Valerius flagship on the day of the meeting**

Klancain's ship has just docked and Princess Asseylum and her entourage, consisting of Eddelrittuo, Klancain and Count Mazuurek disembarked.

There were two lines of soldiers as well as Prince Valerius there to greet them with full military honours.

"A lot of time has passed and many things have happened since our last meeting Asseylum."

"Indeed. Much has happened Valerius."

"Count Mazurrek, Count Cruhteo, Miss Eddelrittuo I welcome you on my flagship. Would you follow me please. I've prepared a room for our talks."

Asseylum and the others followed Prince Valerius to a briefing room. When they entered they encountered two people they didn't expect to see. On the other side of the table were Slaine and Lemrina. Slaine was sitting in a chair, with his right arm in a sling and Lemrina was sitting next to him in her wheelchair.

"What are they doing here?" Klancain shouted angryly.

"I've invited them here. After all they are one of the parties involved in all of this." Prince Valerius countered.

Princess Asseylum and her entourage sat down on the opposite site of Slaine and Lemrina and Prince Valerius took a seat at the head of the table.

"Now that all parties have gathered, let's start with our talks." Valerius stated.

"But before we start. I've a question if you don't mind." Asseylum asked.

"I don't."

"Do you know what happpend to the Terran boy Slaine has fought against yesterday?"

"Currently he is kept in a holding cell on board of this ship. Nothing bad has happened to him and he's in good health."

Asseylum was relieved.

"But now I would like to get back to business. First of all I want to hear your stories. I want to hear everything and don't dare to leave out anything important. Let's start with Asseylum's version of the story and you should start on the day of the attemted assasination. So I'm listening."

After Asseylum and Slaine had told Valerius everything about what had happened, including Slaine killing Count Saazbaum, Valerius came to a conclusion.

"You are fools. Both of you."

Everyone was taken aback by this harsh judgement.

"You Count Troyard are a fool for trying to conquer Earth and then presenting it to Princess Asseylum as a gift. It's impossible for our forces to conquer and hold the entire planet. We simply lack the numbers to control it. Besides if the enemy has nowhere to run they will take desperate measures, which will only lead to more casualties on both sides."

Slaine was ashamed of himself for forgetting something so simple and looked down at his feet.

"And you Princess Asseylum you are a fool for trying to make peace in the middle of a battle. It would have brought a lot of confusion to the battlefield, if not for my intervention. Your speech would have only had a negative effect on the morale our own troops and therefore leading to more deaths. Besides do you really think the enemy would believe you just because of some nice words? Do you even know how many people have died until now? I don't have the exact numbers, but even the lowest estimations say that it must have been millions. Most of them were Terran civilians. There is a lot of bad blood and my grudges on both sides. On these rounds do you really think they will accept your proposition, just because you want it? Besides even if the UEF would believe you, what I doubt, after the speeches your sister had given in your name, they would consider you quite a fickle character, who can't be trusted."

Asseylum was shooked of Valerius assessment.

"No, the UEF wouldn't have accepted. Especially not as long as they think that they can still win the war. Your speech would have only resulted in confusion and more casualties on our side. Since doubts are deadly in battle. Beyond that you would have lost all the trust of the Orbital Knights, who are striving for conquests." Valerius commented

"In addition you and Count Troyard you habe both committed treason against the Vers Empire." Prince Valerius added casually.

Slaine, who was looking at his feet ashamed, looked up when the Prince stated that both of them had committed treason.

Klancain was the first to react. "What do you mean your Highness. It's true that Count Troyard is a traitor, but why are you calling Empress Asseylum a traitor too?"

Prince Valerius looked at him with disdain and answered. "I didn't aks for your opinion Count Cruhteo. But Asseylum proclaiming herself Empress is exactly the reason why she committed treason, because she has overstepped her authority. Do I have to remind you that the Emperor is still alive. Therefore she had no right to proclaim herself Empress without proper authorization. Besides the Emperor only gave you the order to investitage Count Saazbaum's death and to protect Princess Asseylum, but you let yourself get carried away and almost caused a huge mess."

"But the emperor is not able to govern anymore, because of his mental condition. Therefore Princess Asseylum had the right to declare herself Empress." Klancain tried to defend himself and Princess Asseylum.

"No she didn't, because the Emperor has made me the Lord Protector of the Vers Empire."

**Flashback**

**18 months ago in the Emperor's chambers**

"Valerius my boy. I'm getting weaker and I'm afraid my heir your cousin Asseylum lacks the strength necessary to lead our people."

"If you indend to make me your heir, then I have to decline grandfather, because even if she lacks the strenght she still is your rightful heir and the line of succession must be uphold."

"I knew you would say that, therefore I won't make you my heir. But I will make you the Lord Protector of the Vers Empire instead. You will rule the Vers Empire on my behalf. Furthermore I give you the right to decide when Asseylum is ready to become Empress after my passing."

"Considering me being your grandson and adding my family's power you just made me Emperor in everything but name. You still are a cunning old man grandfather. But if it's for the good of our people I will accapt."

"Thank you Valerius. You have always been my most favourite grandson."

"You are welcome grandfather and besides I'm your only grandson."

"How true. I've already prepared all the necessary documents and I've recorded my declaration for others to see. You can play it whenever you want."

"You knew that I wouldn't decline. I didn't you grandfather?"

"You are my grandson after all." The emperor chuckled.

**End of the Flashback**

Everyone stared at Valerius quite confused not knowing what that title meant. But after a few seconds of mulling over it Count Mazureek froze and his eyes widened when he realized the significance of this title.

"From the look Count Mazuurek is giving me I think he has figured out why Princess Asseylum has also committed treason."

"Count Mazuurek." Princess Asseylum asked quitely "What is the meaning of all of this?"

"I'm afraid he was right about you overstepping your authority your Highness, because Prince Valerius position as Lord Protector gives him the right to decide when you are ready to become Empress and to crown you. Without Prince Valerius consent you can not become Empress your Highness and declaring it without his consent can be seen as a coup d'etat from your side against him and the Emperor." Count Mazureek concluded.

"As expected from a senior Count, who had legal difficulties in the past. It is as he said. You can't become Empress without my consent and currently I'm unwilling to give you my consent. Even if you had good intentions."

'Valerius is right I really am a fool, who knows nothing.' Asseylum thought while looking down in defeat.

In this moment Slaine stood up and tried to defend the girl he loved.

"Prince Valerius! Your Highness, please don't blame Princess Asseylum for what she has done. It was all my fault. I made her do what she did. If it hadn't been for me she wouldn't have declared herself Empress. If someone has to be punished then it's me. You can take my head if you want, but please leave Princess Asseylum alone." Slaine begged.

Asseylum looked up with tears is her eyes. 'Slaine.'

"Taking your head is the last thing I will do. Besides I can only blame you for deceiving the Emperor and trying to escalate the war, but not for more." Prince Valerius countered.

"Do you even know that you have become quite a celebrity among the lower class citizens back in the homeland. They are telling stories about you. About the lowborn Terran, who has risen in the ranks and has even become the fiancé of our Princess. Children say that I want to be like Count Troyard when I grow up and there are even adults thinking that not all Terrans are bad. It's just a spark, but I can see some changes for the better. Therefore taking your head would only cause an uproar and would have a negative effect on our society."

At that Slaine was at a lost of words. He didn't know that his doings had such a great impact.

"I have to know it. After all I've been the part-time ruler of the Vers Empire for more than a year now, since the Emperor's health has taken a turn for the worse."

"Let justice be done though the heavens fall? I don't think so. Otherwise I would have to arrest Count Troyard and Princess Asseylum as well as all those, who have followed them for treason. That would be a great problem, because I don't think that I have enough holding cells. They are already quite full with all the UEF prisoners."

"What are we going to do then?" Princess Asseylum asked.

"I've got a plan, but everyone here has to make some sacrifices. Especially Princess Asseylum and Princess Lemrina."

"As long Slaine can live I'm willing to make any sacrifice necessary." Lemrina stated.

"I will also do whatever is the best for my people." Princess Asseylum added.

"Okay. Is everyone willing to listen to me?"

Everyone nodded.

"First we have to clear the confusion Princess Asseylum's little speech has caused among the Orbital Knights. But for my plan to work I need Princess Lemrina's cooperation."

"Why do you need me?" Lemrina inquired.

"Well, you could say you will be made into a scapegoat, but you don't need to worry. I will make sure that nothing will happen to you." Valerius reassured her.

"Second we will have to make this fake engagement between Count Troyard and Princess Asseylum a real one. I have nothing against you Count Cruhteo, since you are a brave and loyal servant of the crown and from a distinguished family, but this background represents the old ways. But we need a fresh start for our society. Therefore Count Troyard's background fits much better and as I said he is a star back in the homeland."

Klancain nodded and said:" I understand your Highness. I also know that Princess Asseylum doesn't love me and only needed my family's name and power. Besides there is a girl back in the homeland I wanted to confess to, but never had the courage to."

At the last statement Asseylum stared wide-eyed at Klancain. "Why didn't you tell me that you have someone you love back in the homeland?"

"It was my duty to serve you Princess. My personal feelings weren't important. Besides you had enough problems and I didn't want to burden you conscience with the knowledge that you prevented me from being together with the person I love."

'Now I start to realize what for great a fool I really am. Cousin Valerius is right in his assumption. I'm really unfit to be Empress now and I don't deserve the throne. Perhaps I should just abddicate in his favour. I'm sure he would make a great Emperor.'

From Asseylum's facial expression Valerius knew exactly what Assseylum was thinking.

"Don't even think about abdicating the throne in my favour Asseylum. People would think I bullied you to hand the throne over to me. The line of succesion must be uphold. I won't tolerate a precedent."

"After this little intermezzo I would like to return to my plan."

Verlerius got everyone's attention back

"Third I will invite all the Orbital Knights to my flagship, to inform them about my new title and the plans I have for this war."

"What are you going to do?" Asseylum asked worriedly.

"I will convince them to end the war of course." Valerius said and Asseylum sighed with relief.

"But I will not give up all the gains the Vers Empire has made in this War. That's something neither you nor I could explain to them or our people back in the homeland. I have to give them some spoils of war, otherwise the Orbital Knights would never accept any kind of peace."

"But do you think the UEF will accept your demands?" Asseylum wanted to know.

"They will have little to no other choice but to accept, because with most of their forces destroyed or captured, they know that they won't be able to withstand an all out attack. Besides I will offer them the withdrawal of some knights from some disputed areas, so that the Terran leadership can sell that as a success on their side. In politics it's often about saving face, therefore the chances of them accepting my terms are quite good."

Everyone nodded.

"Good. That's the outline of my plan. If there aren't anymore questions I would like to end the meeting for today, becasue I think we are quite tired now. My guards will escort you to some prepared quarters. You are allowed to move freely on this ship, but stay away from restricted areas. Goodnight everyone. We will see each other tomorrow morning." With these word Varlerius stood up and left the room.

"Pincess Lemrina, please leave me alone for now. I have to talk to Princess Asseylum a little bit." Slaine said calmly.

"Princess Asseylum. Can I speak to you alone please?"

"Of course Slaine."

When they were alone in the room Slaine got to his knees and bowed over with his head touching the ground.

"I'm truly sorry for everything I've done to you. But when you mentioned Inaho Kaizuka's name in that garden on my landing castle I became so jealous that the only thing left in my mind was to fulfill your dreams of a peaceful world, even if you would hate me for that. Thanks to Prince Valerius I got a second chance. Therefore I will dedicate my body and soul for your cause and happiness and I promise that I will never go against your wishes again, even if it will cost me my life and I hope that one day you will find the kindness in your heart to forgive this stupid fool." Slaine said while prostrating and crying his heart out in front of Princess Asseylum.

"Please Slaine don't blame yourself for everything that happened. I was a fool myself. I was a caged bird, who didn't know anything about what was happening around me. When I pointed the gun at you I cornered you and gave you no other choice, because you knew that you and I didn't have the power to stop the war. I should have tried to reason with you instead of doing something so foolish, therefore I have no right to judge you."

"I think we can agree on the fact, that we were both fools just as Prince Valerius judged properly. Perhaps that's a good basis to rekindle our relationship." Slaine said with a small smile on his face. It was a real smile not a fake one, which he had become accustomed to.

"Yes perhaps it is." Princess Asseylum agreed.

* * *

**The next chapter could take a little bit longer, because I'm quite busy at the moment.**

**Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**In the meanwhile with Titus and Rayet**

Titus made use of his rank and authority as a knight to get Rayet for a small family meal in his quarters. He picked her up from her cell, which she shared with Yuki, Inko and Nina, who was also brought to Prince Valerius's flagship just the same as the rest of the crew of the Deucalion and many other UEF prisoners.

In his quarters Titus had prepared a table and two dishes for them.

"I hope you will like it. I asked one of the chefs two of my favourite dishes for this occasion. Unfortunately I can't afford meat or fish on my pay, but i think it is good enough."

Rayet sat down and looked at the food skeptically, but then her stomach rumbled since she hasn't eaten anything in awhile. Besides she had to admit that the food smelled deliciously and therefore she started to eat.

After the meal Rayet wanted to know more about her new-found cousin and started the conversation.

"How was your life on Jupiter and how did you grow up?"

"First of all we don't live on the planet Jupiter itself. This would be impossible. We live in closed type O'Neill colonies around the two largest moons instead. My parents have told me that at the beginning living there had been a fight for survival every single day. But after the completion of the first colony life became much easier. For the people of my generation it's hard to believe how much our parents have suffered and endured to give us the comfortable life we live now."

"You describe your life as if it is a fairy tale, but it can't be that perfect, because you are a soldier after all."

"I'm a soldier because I want to defend our way of life and my family. There will always be people, who are envious of our wealth and prosperity, because they want it for themselves without working hard to gain it. With that I don't mean people from Earth alone."

"Our fathers were members of the same class on Mars, but you were able to become a knight. How did you do that?"

"That was quite simple, because I had the skill to become a knight. In the colonies there is no discrimination. It doesn't mattter from which class you are and therefore your skills and abilities are the most importants aspects for your career. Besides education and basic living are guaranteed as long as you serve Prince Valerius's family faithfully, because our loyalty gives us our civil rights. There are some nobles, but they also had to pledge their allegiance and they wouldn't dare to hurt Prince Valerius' followers."

"In other words you have decided to follow a good master, who will protect you and take care of you in exchange for your loyalty and labor force."

"More or less that's the case, but Prince Valerius has also introduced a constitution where our rights and duties are set out in writing."

"I wish I could have lived your live instead." Rayet said melancholically.

"Until now your life wasn't in your hands, but that has changed. Now you have the chance to decide yourself what you want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I can offer you to come to Jupiter colonies with me. I'm sure my parents would be happy to host you and you can start a new life there. You would have to swear an oath of allegiance of course." Titus stated and Rayet stared at him open-mouthed because she didn't know how to answer this very tempting offer.

**A communications room on board Prince Valerius flagship on the next day**

Valerius has instructed Asseylum, Lemrina, Klancain, Count Mazuurek and Eddelrittuo to come there for the first phase of his plan.

"First we have to undo Princess Asseylum's speech. For that I want Princess Lemrina and Count Cruhteo to come here." Valerius said and these two complied with his request.

"I want you Count Cruhteo to stand next to Princess Lemrina and do and say absolutely nothing. On the other side I want you Princess Lemrina to apologize to the Orbital Knights and the people of the Earth. I've already prepare a text for you." Prince Valerius gave her a tablet and she read the text.

"How can this apology undo my sister's speech?" She asked confused.

"You will see, but you need to take Princess Asseylum's appearance for the first part of the speech."

Lemrina followed Valerius's instructions and took the appearance of her sister. Then Valerius started the countdown for the soldiers, who operated the communication devices.

"Okay. We are broadcasting in three, two, one now."

"To the citizens of Earth and the Vers Empire. I'm Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia. At least that's what you think who I am." Lemrina said and then deactivated her obtical camouflage.

"My real name is Lemrina Vers Engers and I'm the younger half-sister of Princess Asseylum. I have always admired my elder sister. She was beautiful, kindhearted and beloved by all. I was jealous of her, because she had everything that I did not. That's why I wanted to be like her even if it was only once. But because of my actions I caused a lot of confusion. Therefore I beg your pardon and aks you all for your forgiveness. Thank you."

Princess Asseylum and Slaine were staying on the sideline and watched the speech with interst, but they were quite confused.

"Slaine, do you have any idea what cousin Valerius wanted to achieve with this broadcast and how he wants to undo the effects of my peech with this?"

"I'm not sure Princess Asseylum?" Slaine answered perplexedly.

"That was ingenious. Prince Valerius truely is a genius in politics and warfare. He cleared up the entire confusion and he did it without telling a single lie. He just changed the perception of the facts a little bit, so that people would come to completely different conclusion, without knowing the real facts." Count Mazuurek commented full of admiration.

"What do you mean?" Asseylum and Slaine asked simultaneously.

"That's quite simple. Now everyone will think that your sister made the last speech in your name. They will just consider it a prank from a jealous younger sister. The fact that Prince Valerius made Klancain stand next to Princess Lemrina made it even more believable." Count Mazuurek explained and Slaine and Asseylum started to realize the ingenuity of this plan.

After waiting for a few minutes Princess Valerius decided that it was time to contact the Orbital Knights.

"I think we have given them enough time to sink in the message. Therefore open a channel to all Orbital Knights." Valerius ordered his men and after a few seconds a secure channel was established.

"This is Prince Valerius speaking. I want to invite all available Orbital Knights on my flagship tomorrow morning. There I want to discuss the next steps in this war with all Knights."

After this short message Prince Valerius took a deep breath.

"With this the first phase of my plan is now completed, but the hardest phases still lie ahead of us. Now we have to convince the Orbital Knights and the United Earth Forces that an armistice is the best solution at this point of the war. Therefore to prevent more pointless battles I will need the cooperation of all the people here. Did I make myself clear?"

"We all want this war to end Valerius. Therefore if you think that your way is the one with the least bloodshed, then you can count on us." Asseylum proclaimed with newfound conviction in her voice.

The other people in the room could do nothing but agree and nodded.

"Then I would suggest we should prepare ourselves to greet the Orbital Knights tomorrow. We have to make sure that it will be a meeting they will never forget." Valerius stated with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**On the next day on Prince Valerius flagship**

The location of the meeting was a huge reception hall similar to the audiance chamber on the moon base. The Orbital Knights have arrived and many used the time before the meeting to chat and boast about their achievements in the war or to discuss what the outcome of the meeting would be.

When Prince Valerius entered the hall, followed by Princess Asseylum and Count Troyard, everyone fell silent and arranged in rank and file, including the counts Mazuurek and Cruhteo.

Valerius was standing on a dais right before the knights with Slaine and Asseylum a few meters behind him on his right.

From his position Valerius could see Klancain, who had a quite dejected look on his face.

Valerius knew the reason, because he had observed the knights through some hidden cameras in the hall and being able to read the lips of other people, he could see that Klancain was bullied by some of the older knights. Since they believed that he was fooled by Princess Lemrina, because of his naivety.

Since Klancain helped him in cleaning the mess they were in it was only fair that Valerius helped him out a little bit.

"I greet all the courageous Knights of Vers. Before we officially start the meeting there are two important announcements I want to make. First I want to welcome the young Count Cruhteo of the 37 clans among the Orbital Knights. He may be young and inexperienced and he still has much to learn, but he is a brave and loyal subject and vassal of the Vers Empire and anyone, who questions his dignity and honor will answer to me."

'Thank you your highness for your kindness,' were his only thoughts when Klancain heard how Valerius defended him.

"The second announcement is a message from the emperor I want everyone the see."

A large screen appeared and everyone could see the Emperor sitting on his throne.

"Citizens and Knights of the Vers Empire. The time has come for a new generation to lead our people and the entire Vers Empie. Since my only heir Princess Asseylum is still too young and inexperienced I bestown my only grandson Prince Valerius the title of 'Lord Protector of the Vers Empire' for life. From now on his words will be mine and he will decide when the time has come for Princess Asseylum to become the next Empress. I'm sure that both my grandchildren will lead the Empire into a new golden age and it is my wish to all of you to support them to the best of your abilities."

"This means that Prince Valerius is practically the Emperor in everything but name." One of the knights whispered.

"Long live the Lord Protector! Long live the Lord Protector!" Almost everyone yelled in chorus.

"I thank you and I'm humbled by your loyalty, but now we have to discuss more urgent matters and I'm afraid that I will have to demand some sacrifices from you in the future."

"Whatever your orders are, we will follow you to the end." One of the knights proclaimed.

"That's good, because I will have to order some of you to retreat from your current positions."

"But your Highness, why shall we retreat. With your help, we are on the verge of winning this war."

"That's where you are wrong, because we are very far away from winning this war. The only way for us to win this war is for the enemy to admit defeat, which is highly unlikely or to exterminate all the Terrans, which would include innocent women and children and that's something I don't want to do and I'm sure the honorable Knights don't want this either. Am I right?" The last question was uttered in a silky tone full of menace that simply screamed 'Say no and you are done for'.

"I consider your silence as a sign of your approval, therefore I will ask the UFE for a meeting, so that we can negotiate the terms for an Armistice. This is the Armistice line I have in mind." Prince Valerius said and a map of the Earth appeared on screen.

"North and South America, Antarctica, Oceania the Midway and Hawaiian, Green and Iceland. These are the territories we have most control over or gained after the last offensive, which gave us a solid defensive line. In the other territories we still encounter heavy resistance, therefore it's better to give them up and retreat. By offering a withdrawal we can make it even more attempting for the Terrans to accept our terms and we finally have the time to enjoy our newly acquired territories on Earth, which are more than enough to serve the needs of the Vers Empire. We have achieved our goals. Besides my calculations say that they gains we can achieve by continuing this war will not be worth the costs and as you can see the lines of the Orbital Knights have thinned out."

The last sentence seemed to have the desired effect on the warmongers, because they flinched since they knew that Prince Valerius was right. The conquest of the Earth had proven to be much more difficult ans costly than they had expected.

"Therefore I want all of you give your troops some time to relax, while I will prepare for the negotiations, but after that also want you to prepare all your soldiers for an all out attack."

The last statement flabbergasted everyone in the hall and even Princess Asseylum was taken aback, but before she could say something the more warlike Count Keteratesse beat her to it.

"But your Highness, didn't you just say you wanted to make peace with the UFE."

"I said I want to negotiate an Armistice with the UFE, since a real peace would be impossible at the moment, but there is no guarantee that they will accept my generous proposal immediately. Therefore we have to be prepared to be a little bit more convincing and I already have a plan for this case." Prince Valerius said with an evil smile.

All the counts shiverd, because they realised again, why everyone in the Empire respected, but also feared Prince Valerius as a master in politics and warfare. He was no idealist, but a realist who planned many steps ahead. Moreover he was kind towards his friends and followers, but completely ruthless towards his enemies. Therefore even those, who were reluctant to Prince Valerius plans accepted it.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Prince Valerius private quarters**

After the meeting the most of the Orbital Knights left for their landing cattles, while a few asked for permission to stay on the flagship for some private discussions. Meanwhile Asseylum and Valerius had their own discussion in private.

"You scarred me a little bit back there. Your bluff about the all-out-attack gave me some creeps." Asseylum addressed her cousin.

"Do you know what the best bluff is Asseylum?"

"No?"

"The best bluff is not to make a bluff. I was dead serious when I made this statement."

"Then I still have one question on my mind." Asseylum asked thoughtfully.

"Shoot. I will try to answer truthfully."

"Would you have fought against me, if I hadn't agreed to accept your plan?"

"Yes I would." Valerius answered without hesistation.

"Even if it goes against my nature I will fight if I think it's for the greater good. Even against you my dear cousin. But now please leave me alone. I need some time for myself."

After Asseylum had left Valerius activated his private communicator.

"Kircheis, I want you to escort this Terran admiral to my flagship. I wish to speak with him about the truce."

"As you wish Valerius-sama."

"Besides I want you to prepare my trump card for the negotiations"

"Do you think that we are going to need them?" Kircheis asked in a low voice.

"I understand your concerns and I really hope we don't need them, but we have to be prepared for the worst."

"Of course. I understand you completely Valerius-sama, but do you think the enemy would really make this desperate move? They hardly have enough forces left to hold their positions now, but to send forces in a suciadal attack against us. As I know you, you will offer them quite generous terms, so why should they try to do anything that foolish?"

"My terms are might be generous for those who have accepted defeat, but there will always be those, who will consider my terms outragous, in particular those who will find their homes in our teritory. Besides those who have lost and suffered too much won't accept any terms no matter how generous they might be."

"From this point of view I can understand you. I have to admit that I haven't thought about these facts."

"You don't need to overthink the topic so much, because that's my responsibility. Therefore make all the necessary preparations please."

"As you wish, Valerius-sama."

With last these words the connection was severed.

'I really hope the people of Earth will be reasonable, since there had been enough bloodshed and I have no intention to kill more of them then necessary, but if the enemy forces me to act I will not hesistate to soil my hands to keep my people safe.'

That's all Folks.

Sorry for the late update, but I was quite busy and I lost my motivation.

The next chapter could take awhile, because I have to study for some exams.


End file.
